


The Offering

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crack, Demons, Incubi, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, i mean it was originally gonna be crack but it turned out to be mostly smut, with the perfect pinch of plot, yes reita isnt in it but i mean...if there was to be a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: Most people are content living their ordinary, monotonous, boring lives. Most people don't want to interact with demons - benevolent or not. Ridiculously hot or not. Yuu is Most People - and he's content to keep it that way. But leave it to his best friend, Takanori, to ruin that.





	The Offering

Yuu pinched the bridge of his nose.

The candles were perfectly aligned - red and black and tinting the entirety of his dorm room amber.

He exhaled, stuffing his hands beneath his bottom to hide the trembling.

The tarot cards lay forgotten by the edge of his couch - a threadbare little thing Takanori had helped him haul off the side of the road.

Takanori; there he stood in the center of the pentagram he had drawn all over the floorboards (Yutaka, the R.A. would be angry if he found out about that, no doubt), draped in all black like usual, that dumb smile he had been wearing the whole evening spread wide over his stupid little face as he stuffed the chalk back into his bag.

Yuu decided he hated himself. He hated himself because he should have known _'Come on Yuu, I damn near died helping you carry that thing up the stairs, the least you owe me is a little bit of practice on my magic.'_ And _'Just a simple tarot reading, I swear.'_ Would turn into this - his entire living area turned into an alter for some sort of fucked up attempt at summoning something that Yuu was definitely not ok with.

"I know you hate the Ouija board, but we won't even need it for this." He said, pulling half of it out to show Yuu and then shoving the thing back into his bag, opting to rummage around in it instead.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Great - we won't need the Ouija board. Fucking fantastic --"

" _Yuu_ " Takanori put his hands on his hip - only slightly more intimidating than Ru Paul's Drag Race-esque, but only because of the flamelight illuminating his body. "Would you relax?"

Yuu bristled. "Relax!? I don't know what the hell you're planning how can I 'relax'!"

"...it's not that bad." Takanori defended, reaching into his bag once more and finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled out an animal skull, its horns twisting in the most sinister way, its hollowed out eyes seeming to bore into Yuu's. He placed it at the center of his circle. "We're just going to be summoning a demon."

_"NO."_

He rolled his eyes. "A _benevolent_ one."

" _HELL_ NO."

Takanori shot him a look. "I promise it won't be that bad. Besides, I'm already done setting up." Yuu knew Takanori well enough that the smirk he shot at him could only mean trouble. "All I need is my virgin offering to stand riiiight here."

Yuu crossed his arms. "I'm not a virgin."

Takanori lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh? That's not what I hear..."

"Fuck you, Takanori."

The small man scoffed, tapping a heavily ringed finger against his thigh. "Now, now. If you were doing that, I wouldn't have my offering, now come on honey, stand right at the center. I'm getting impatient."

"Why the hell should I?" Yuu shot. The positively sinister smile Takanori gave him a testament to exactly how little room there was for protest.

"Because, dear friend." Takanori smirked. "You know that hot Resident Assistant of yours? The one who lives right across the hall? What's his name again - Yutaka?"

"What about him?"

"Your crush on him is pretty adorable - and transparent." He chuckled. "What if I told you I have 10AM Biology with him and _could_ put in a good word for you if only you'd get in the center of this damn circle and hold that skull for me."

Yuu swore. Yutaka's dimpled smile popped into his mind and he felt his resistance fading. His toned body flashed into his mind in the next second and he found himself standing on shaking legs, moving towards the circle like Takanori directed. "Fine, whatever. Just don't kill me." He cursed that precious dimpled smile of Yutaka's. And the fact that he'd always jog past Yuu's window in the morning. Topless.

Yuu picked up the skull, "What now?" Idly, he considered the fact that perhaps he needed new friends. Friends that weren't weird and into magic and Takanori. The thought of a date with Yutaka gave him strength – it was all that kept him from dragging Takanori out of his dorm room by his obnoxiously bouncy ponytail.

"Just stay like that - that's perfect." The small man crouched in front of him, right at the edge of the pentagram he'd drawn. He shot Yuu a look he was sure was meant to be reassuring and then he closed his eyes. He drew in a breath. He exhaled. And then, finally, he began incanting - dark, heavy words falling from his lips in a language he didn't understand. It wasn't English but - Latin maybe? Yuu wasn’t sure.

After a full minute of chanting, nothing had happened and Yuu finally began to relax - the trembling in his legs calming down considerably. Just when Yuu was beginning to believe Takanori's little spell was a flop he was proven wrong. The flames around him turned from orange to green. Yuu's eyes widened, his head twisting to see if this was _really_ happening, his grasp on reality slipping and slipping fast.

"Takanori, what's going on?!" Yuu panicked, trying to step forward, to stop his friend, to get some kind of answer but he found he couldn't move - not as hard as he tried. Fearing for his life, he yelled out to his friend again but earned no response.

He just kept chanting. His eyes closed, his mind focused intently on his spell, Takanori could not be broken from his concentration, no matter how much yelling Yuu did.

The words kept pouring from Takanori's mouth until, finally, they didn't. He stopped - unmoving except his eyes that snapped open and locked directly with Yuu's. They were glowing, the same neon that the fire around them had turned.

Yuu found himself unable to even speak.

He couldn't turn his gaze from Takanori's eyes, but he could feel, in his hands, the skull begin to melt away into sand. Slowly pouring through the cracks in his hand and onto the floor.

Still, Takanori's eyes glowed green.

Yuu could feel a droplet of sweat roll down his face.

As the sand began to trickle to the floor it sizzled close to his feet, the sound loud in the silence - the entire world seemingly unmoving except for the sand in his hands.

The last grain hit the floor.

The candles went out.

Takanori's eyes closed.

Yuu fell to the ground, gasping and shaking, but finally able to move. "What the hell?" He screamed, the smoke of the deadened candles burning his eyes. "What the hell was that, Takanori?"

The other man lifted his head weakly, rubbing at his temples as the ceiling lights flickered on by themselves. In the light they could see the circle had disappeared, as did the sand. "It didn't work." He said simply. As if that would explain everything.

Yuu cursed, still trying to catch his breath. "You _so_ owe me for this shit." Still trembling hands swept his hair behind his ear.

Through his exhaustion, Takanori chuckled. "So you weren't lying, eh? You're really not a virgin?"

 

\----

 

With Takanori finally out of his hair, Yuu was glad to fall into bed. He was just ready to sleep it all off and forget everything that had happened - he'd wake up the next morning like everything the night before had been a bad dream. And then (provided Takanori kept his promise) he'd even get to talk to Yutaka. 

That was his plan at least.

And it was going well so far. He was tucked safely beneath the duvet, drifting just along the border of unconscious when he heard a noise. He scrunched up his nose. He flopped on his side and he tried to ignore it. That was the best way to deal with things, after all.

But it became incessant. That, and with his repositioned head facing the rest of his dorm room, he could sense a dull light glowing on the other side of his eyelids. He heard the noise again - a rustling - and his ears perked up, eyes still closed as he held on to the fantasy of sleep.

He heard another sound. He heard something fall, a dull thud and then a curse. A human curse. Yuu shot up. He threw his blankets off of him. "Who's in here?"

Immediately, his eyes caught sight of the intruder. He was crouched in front of his open mini fridge, clutching his toe as Yuu's tub of ice cream tumbled away from him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yuu screamed, wearily staying on his side of the room for fear of the intruder having a weapon. Yuu's head throbbed. This was all too much for one day. First Takanori's stunt, now he was going to be murdered by an effeminate robber wearing leather shorts and not much else. At least he wouldn't have to wake up for his 8 AM...

"I'm Uruha." The blonde stranger said, smiling at him brightly for whatever the hell reason, still rubbing his injured foot. "Nice to meet you."

It was then that Yuu realized that the blonde had horns - gray ones that curved out of the side of his skull and twisted towards the middle. Great. He was going to be murdered by a furry. Maybe he would fight back after all...

"Oh, sorry!" Uruha chimed "I guess you're still confused. I'm the Incubus that you summoned earlier. Sorry I'm a little late. Got lost, haha."

"Incubus?" Yuu whispered, enraged, images of himself with a certain disembodied ponytail bursting to the forefront of his mind. Yuu clutched his head, certain that, yes; he definitely did need new friends.

Uruha picked up the rolling tub of ice cream and stuffed it back in the fridge. He shut the damn thing and strode over to Yuu. He couldn't even be bothered to be afraid. What was the point, anyway? "It's pretty empty in there...have you been eating ok?" Uruha said, just inviting himself to flop down next to Yuu. Like that was normal. Like that was ok.

"Ok, on with it." Yuu said in a jaded way only a college student could manage. No use fighting his fate. "I'm tired of the small talk. So this is the part where you ravage me, right? Force me to–“

"Hey!" Uruha interjected, eyes wide. "I'd never _force_ you to do anything, first of all. Consent is very important."

Takanori really was a horrible summoner. This guy had to be defective or something. Maybe it had to do with the virginity thing? "Then what the hell kind of Incubus are you?"

"Please don't stereotype us."

A beat of silence later and Yuu scoffed. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned back into his pillows and said "Well then, what do you plan on doing to me?"

The demon only shrugged, staring at him silently from where he sat on his bed. Literally twiddling his thumbs. Yuu sighed. It was getting late and talking to this demon was obviously getting him nowhere. And, being alive and all, he would still have to attend class in the morning. If only Yuu could get him to leave...

Maybe getting the Incubus to fulfill his 'purpose' was the way to do that? Although it was true he wasn't a virgin, it _had_ been a while since he’d gotten any. And although his eyes were set on Yutaka, that conquest would take a few weeks at least. Yuu regarded the demon - long blonde hair, full lips, piercing silver eyes, toned body that was incredibly unhidden in a tastefully tattered black top. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the world. He was beautiful, much more beautiful than any other guy he'd ever been with. A little awkward, but Yuu blamed that on demon cultural differences. It hardly mattered anyway.

"Ok." Yuu said. New plan. "Let's fuck." And then after that he would wake up the next day like it had all been a dream.

Uruha gasped. "So forward...are you sure this is what you want?"

Yuu couldn't find a reason to dispute it. "Yeah. I'm sure." He was already in the process of removing his shirt when the blonde spoke again.

"An Incubus's influence is a powerful thing," he said. "I just want to warn you."

Yuu couldn't have rolled his eyes any harder.

Uruha cast a charismatic smirk at him - it was strange, but only because he didn't strike Yuu as the cool type.

Smirk still present, he moved so he was straddling Yuu's hips, those leather shorts riding farther up his thighs as he leaned forward, backing Yuu against the pillows. He pinned Yuu's wrists beside his head and he couldn't even protest - couldn't think of anything besides how gorgeous he was, those stone colored eyes holding the promise of pleasure in them and he knew then that he had made the right decision.

Maybe Takanori wasn't such a bad friend after all.

That smirk pressed against the side of his mouth and he felt drugged. Immediately and intensely, he felt drugged. He could feel his face burn red and his breath shorten and he couldn't think of anything besides the way Uruha's tongue was moving in his mouth and how much more he wanted. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he couldn't help but whine into Uruha's mouth, a light headedness coming over him so intensely he didn't think he could even stand.

He had never been so turned on, not from a kiss.

It was then that Uruha slid one of those bare thighs between his legs, pressing and _rubbing_ it against his steadily hardening arousal.

"Do you want to touch me?" Uruha asked, eyes glinting, so close that their lips brushed against each other with every spoken word. Yuu could hardly choke out a yes - could barely nod. "Then go ahead."

Uruha released his wrists and Yuu's hands scrambled to run up those creamy thighs, all the way up to the curve of his ass. He grabbed and squeezed, pulling the blonde closer to him - leaning up to kiss those tempting lips one more time. As he did that, Uruha's hands began to wander as well; over the planes of his chest, down his flat stomach, dancing along the hem of his sweatpants. Beneath Uruha's fingertips Yuu's skin burned in the most pleasurable way and he arched into the touch, seeking out more of that delicious heat.

Uruha broke their lip lock to trail kisses up his jaw, whispering hotly against his skin "You're already so hard for me, Yuu." Another press and rub and Yuu was whining in response. "But I've hardly even touched you..." and now he was moving his hand lower, finally dipping beneath that damned waistband and Yuu was mewling, pressing his hips upward in a needy display that he had never managed for anyone else. He couldn't believe he was acting like this - Uruha was completely right.

Uruha chuckled. "I told you so."

"W-what do you mean?" Yuu could hardly think straight, not with Uruha's hand curling around his shaft, pumping him slowly. Still teasing.

"You didn't think you'd be so effected by my seduction did you?" He began kissing down Yuu's neck. "And here you are, a trembling mess just because my hand is around your cock."

Yuu swallowed. He shook his head, fighting back a moan as the blonde bit and licked at his pulse. "I-I-"

"You didn't have to answer." Uruha interrupted. "I wasn't asking you anything...but what if I gave you more than this? What if I sucked you off, would you like that?"

"Y- _Yeah._ Yeah I would."

"Good because I'm going to give it to you." He pulled back and his gaze was lecherous. "But only if you return the favor."

Yuu barely had time to force out an affirmation before Uruha was dragging his sweatpants off, tossing them to the side and leaving him exposed. Uruha ran his eyes over him hungrily and normally Yuu would be embarrassed, but he found he couldn't feel anything other than the overwhelming heat of arousal and that dizzy feeling that he'd been swimming in since the start of this encounter.

"You too," Yuu breathed. "I wanna see you naked too."

"As you wish." Said the blonde. The clothes he wore melted off him, turning to sand and disappearing into the sheets as they hit them, bearing reminder that he was sleeping with a demon - and with his clothes finally gone, and the gorgeous Incubus fully exposed, he could see his forked tail twisting behind him. If the horns weren't proof enough _that_ was enough to convince him.

Yuu's mouth hung agape as he took in the body of the demon. From his reddened face, to his flat stomach, to his hard and leaking dick, all of him was gorgeous. He wanted to tell the demon to turn around so he could admire the ass he had been keeping hidden in those leather shorts - he bet that was beautiful too and he was overcome with a desire to test his theory – to bend the blonde over before him and mar his perfect skin with testaments of his passion.

The words were lost in him, however, when Uruha crawled up him and turned around, his head in Yuu's lap and that smooth ass hovering just above his face, both of those gorgeous thighs on either side of his face. The tip of his cock hung just above Yuu's bottom lip and he darted his tongue out to taste the tempting beads of precum forming at the tip.

 

Uruha made the smallest pleasure noise and it went straight to Yuu's cock - he was immediately addicted and ached to hear more. Mouth opening, he lifted his head to suck on the tip, Uruha lowering his hips and guiding himself into Yuu’s mouth. 

Opening his mouth wider for the blonde, he took him into his mouth, sucking eagerly, swirling his tongue around the heated flesh. Focused on his task, he barely noticed Uruha dipping his head lower. That is until those pretty lips were around him and he was sucking viciously. Of their own accord, his hips bucked up and he moaned around Uruha, involuntarily taking him deeper as he forced Uruha to take himself deeper. Normally, he would be more careful but he could think of nothing but his own carnal desires with Uruha's pretty lips wrapped around him - he was far too gone. The demon didn't seem to mind, anyway. As deep as his hips bucked, Uruha seemed willing to accommodate him, deepthroating him with skill and ease that could only be inhuman. 

Yuu didn't think he would last long, not with Uruha swallowing him all the way down to the base and pulling back to repeat the process. He was an expert; licking and sucking all he could reach as he hummed steadily around him, a product of Yuu's hard work, and even _that_ was pleasurable – the vibrations adding to the sensation as much as the knowledge that Uruha was getting off to this just as much as he was did. 

Hands wandering, Yuu resumed groping at those tempting thighs, moving up higher until he was kneading the demon's soft ass. The demon’s thighs were trembling beside his head and he would have smirked at that if his mouth wasn’t full – he was obviously doing a good job and Yuu was proud of that. He didn’t have the most experience sexually, but he figured he’d be getting more soon, thanks to the fact Takanori would hook him up with Yutaka.

Yeah, this definitely wasn’t bad at all.

And it was even better when Uruha reached down to message his balls and that was what did it. It made his vision blur white, his hips slamming up into Uruha’s mouth as came, trembling, in the demons mouth. He pulled away from Uruha to gasp out one final moan and the second his lips left Uruha's cock the blonde himself came, pearly strands coating Yuu's lips. Uruha sucked until Yuu was raw and sensitive, no drop of cum wasted and only then did he pull away, rubbing at his mouth, looking down at Yuu over his shoulder. 

Spent, Yuu lay panting against the sheets, his entire body feeling heavy. The dizziness was more pronounced now. He couldn’t even see straight – but he could see Uruha, face hovering over his now that he'd turned around. He was smiling before he bent down to lap up the cum on his lips, his tongue dragging erotically over his jaw, down his chin, anywhere those stray droplets had reached. It took Yuu all his strength to simply reach his hand up and place it in Uruha’s hair; it was an action something akin to affection - as affectionate you could be to a stranger, anyway. 

The demon smiled at him, swollen lips parting to speak one single word “Sleep.”

And Yuu was unable to disobey.

His hand fell limp against the cool bedsheets. 

He was more than ready to sleep for now and awaken to the normal routine of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> God, and my computer, don't want me to write. It seems like everything is conspiring against me. My computer is dying, and crashes pretty regularly now, so i had to write this on my phone and hurry and edit it on my laptop, but it crashed once in the middle of that. And i tried to edit it again, but i was a lil Tired Of It All at that point. So! Writing is gonna be hard from now on, but i haven't quit yet! This bitch is determined! lol
> 
> This'll be short and fun, just something to help me get back into writing more. Maybe 5 chapters max - but hopefully worth the ride nonetheless <3


End file.
